A Darco To Remember
by adamobabe
Summary: Marco and Dyalan hadn't spoken to eachother since the day at the party. What happens when one day changes everything since the big breakup?
1. Chapter 1

A Darco To Remember

This is my first fan fic on this site. So please go easy on me guys. This is a Darco reunites fan fic. I added my own characters so don't get confused. Here it goes and I hope you enjoy.

It had been almost 6 months since Marco and Dylan broke up. They hadn't seen or spoken to eachother since the party. Paige would always try to set a meeting up for the two but neither agreed to attend. Paige's birthday was arriving soon. Three days to be exact. She was having a huge party at a night club. It was her 18th birthday so she wasn't gonna let anybody disobey her wishes.

Paige sat on Dylan's bed waiting for him to return. he walked through the door smiling but it soon faded when he realized who was accompanying him.

"What are you doing here on a school night? And who dropped you off?" Dylan asked while taking off his shoes.

" I'm here to tell you that I'm having a party Friday night for my birthday at that new club around the corner. I would really like if you'd come." Paige stated while looking around his room.

" Of course I'll come, but you could' ve called and told me that. What's the real reason?" Dylan looked at her questioningly.

" Fine I cave. Don't get mad but you are attending a meeting with Marco Thursday night." Paige said as she sat back down on his uncomfortable bed.

Dylan almost laughed out loud when he heard that. He still loved Marco but was sure Marco hated him. Plus he wasn't sure he could face Marco." That's nice of you to try again, but no. Besides Marco wouldn't come if you payed him."

A sneaky smile appeared on her face." Dylan I'm a magical worker. It may take me some time but I'm a persuasive person."

" Are you saying Marco agreed on meeting me?" Dylan asked hoping he did.

" Yes. He agreed. He said he might as well cave since you will see eachother at the party and the fact that this is half of my birthday present since he dosn/t know what to get me." Paige inquired getting up to leave.

Dylan didn't know why but he wanted to jump up with excitement and then run over and kiss his little sister for planning this. he decided to play calm until she left." I guess the answer is yes then. I'd love to meet up with Marco. But where?"

" His house. His parents are gone to Italy for a month. That means you guys will have privacy if anything gets a little out of hand if you know what I mean" Paige siad with a smirk.

" Thanks Paige. But how are you getting home? And what time do I go to Marco's house?"

" My friend whos been waiting for over 30 minutes now and 7 o'clock." Paige said as she exited Dylan's dorm and closed the door after waving her sad excuse for a goodbye.

Dylan smiled and started hypervenilating. He was nervous and happy at the same time. He decided to do the unthinkable.

ah Ha a cliff hanger. Don't you just love them. Please review for me. I need them. Remember this is my first fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, I've been really busy and everything. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. If you have questions, thoughts, or ideas for the next chapter or what you want to happen let me know. Here it goes. Hope you like...! Yah for Darco!

DarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarco

Chapter 2

Dyaln picked up his phone and dialed Marcos number. He was extremely nervous when he heard the phone ringHalmost peed in his pants when he heard an answer.

Marco: Hello?

Dyaln: Ummm...yea...This is Dylan.

Marco: Uhh..Hey Dyaln, what makes you call me?

Dylan: Well I heard about the meeting Paige has planned for us. I just wanted to let you know I'll be there. You are going right?

Marco: Thats the plan. Dylan why do I feel like there is more you wanna ask me? I feel you didn't just call to ask that.

Dylan: Why do you feel that?

Marco: I don't know.

Dylan: Okay you got me I just wanted to see how you were holding up and everything.

Marco: Oh, I figured. What do you want to know?

Dylan: About school and life. Tell me everything.

Marco: Well okay, but shouldn't we wait to talk about this in our meeting?

Dylan: Oh yea. Okay then I guess I'll just see you then.

Marco: Yea okay. Bye Dylan.

Dylan: Wait another thing I just wanted to say was that I really miss you and I can't wait for our meeting. Bye Marco.

Dylan hung up the phone and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe that he just called Marco. Dylan was about to go to sleep when all of a sudden he felt an arousal coming on. Just listening to Marcos voice made him wanna do naughty things. So he got up and decided to take a cold shower to make the affect Marco had on him go away.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Marco hung up the phone and looked at it still in shock. He couldn't believe what Dyaln just said he's missing him and he couldn't wait to see him. He felt like squealing like a girl would when a boy asks them out. Instead Marco picked up the phone and dialed Paiges number.

Paige: Make it quick del Rossi I'm in the middle of something.

Marco: Sorry to interupt I just thought I should let you know that Dylan just called me.

Paige: Really? What'd he say?

Marco: He said he missed me and couldn't wait until our meeting.

Paige: OMG! I just can feel the feeling of being happy that you two are back together. Its coming soon.

Marco: Whoa... Who said we were getting back together?

Paige: Nobody hun. Well while I would love to sit on the phone and here you talk about Dyaln I have something I'm doing so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye hun

Marco: Bye.

Marco hung up and went to take a shower for bed.

DegrassiDegrassiDegrassiDegrassiDegrassi

It was Wednesday and the students at Degrassi were just leaving the school. Marco and Paige had chatted earlier and both made a bet . Paige bet Marco five dollars that he and Dylan would be reunited by next week, he bet Paige that they wouldn't.

Marco and Ellie were walking to The Dot and talking.

" So he decided to call you and tell you that?" Ellie asked after hearing Marcos story. Marco nodded. " I can't believe this"

" I know me neither", Marco stated smiling. " Ellie can I tell you sometnig?" Marco asked with a serious look.

" Yea anything." Ellie said looking into his deep brown eyes.

" Well I'm actually really excited about this meaning. What I'm trying to say is I still love him and I'm curious about what will happen between us tomorrow night."

" Ahh..see Paige made it a night meeting. I give her points for taht one. But Marco its okay that you still love him because he obviously still loves you" Ellie said trying to sound understanding.

" Thanks El" Marco said to Ellie.

Later that night Marco was in his bed trying to sleep but couldn't get Dylan off his mind. After a while he fell asleep.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dyaln was getting ready for bed that night but was so anxious of seeing Marco again after six months. Dylan went to sleep trying to picture how marco looked since he heard he's hotter.

LoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLoveyouLveyou

Well thats this chapter. Please review it for me. And remember if you have ideas let me know okay. Thank you and love you tons. No cliff hanger today. Lol


	3. Author Note

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the not updating in like forever. I so totally got sidetracked with this whole myspace thing. So sorry! I just wanted to let you know that right now I'm in the middle of the 3rd chapter. It will be posted like in the first week of june. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys still continue to read this fan fiction. I got a good story plot here and I thing you don't wanna miss it. Although if you still have suggestons for it i'll try and squeeze them in so just let me know. Thank you!

DarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarcoDarco

-Dierra!


End file.
